


Indy Xavier

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, BAMF Logan, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Professor, Charles-centric, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Multi, OT3, Professor Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Indiana Jones-inspired AU. Charles as Indy. Logan as his right-hand man. Erik as his colleague and former lover. Shaw as the villain.Charles first foray back into the field after a confrontation with Shaw left him paralyzed. Logan is his guide and his lover. They were once a threesome with Erik, until Erik left to pursue Shaw. Erik crosses paths with Charles, who is forced to admit he still has feelings for the man...





	Indy Xavier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Indiana Jones-ish AU  
> Charles is a great professor in archeology. Logan is the adventurer who helps him when he needs some places inaccessible to his wheelchair searched. Hank built stuff to help. All in all, Charles is happy with his life despite his injury.  
> The last thing he wants is to see his ex, Erik, who is also an archeologist. Of course, he doesn't have any choice but to ask the man for help and/or get him out of trouble. Cue the search for some mythical artifact before some bad guys (hellfire? hydra? horsemen?) get it first.  
> Erik, Charles and Logan all are badass. They are also complete idiots. Somehow they end up together.

“You okay, Chuck?”

Charles glanced around the campsite Logan had set up. Neat. Simple. Comfortable.  
_Accessible._ He forced down the sourness that rose at the back of his throat. “Yeah.” This was his life now, and nothing would change that. “As okay as I can be.”

Logan dropped to his knees, his hazel eyes gazing deep into Charles’ own. I know this isn't easy for you, but I'm gonna scout the cave, see if there's any way I can get you in there.”

They both knew how unlikely that was. “It's all right, Logan. I appreciate everything you've done to get me this close. I was never cut out to be the dashing adventurer anyway, more the fusty old professor.”

Logan's fingers cupped Charles’ cheek. “I always thought you made a damned fine Indy. And if I ever cross paths with Shaw again--”

“Not on my account. He's not worth it.”

 _You are._ Charles heard the thought clearly.

Charles shook his head. “Bad enough that I've lost Erik to his quest for revenge. I won't lose you, too.”

“Shaw can't kill me.”

“That's not the point, and you know it.”

Logan glanced away. “I won't leave you, Chuck.” _I'm not Erik._

“I know.” Charles leaned forward, slid a hand behind Logan's neck, drew him forward until their lips met.

The kiss was tender and over too soon. “Let's turn in,” Logan said, “so I can get an early start.”

Charles joined Logan on the queen-sized air mattress. Roughing it on the ground wasn't an option anymore; his back hurt too much at the best of times.

He snuggled against Logan and waited uneasily for sleep.

**~xXx~**

Late the next afternoon, Charles was itching for action, restless and aching to pace. His hands worked his wheel rims in short, sharp arcs, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't quite as okay with this as he pretended to be. No surprise, really. This was the first time he'd gone into the field since he'd been paralyzed, and he still chafed at his new limits.

Damn Shaw, anyway. They'd been rivals for years, since grad school, really. Shaw had possessed few scruples even then, and Charles had caught him cheating. Shaw had lied his way out of it, nearly destroyed Charles’ credibility, and thus was a mutual enmity born.

Ten years later, they had faced each other in the ruins of an ancient temple, both searching for a fabled artifact.Charles and Erik and Logan had split up to speed the search. Charles had found the artifact. Shaw had found Charles. A struggle had ensued, little more than a brief grapple for the artifact followed by Shaw poking Charles in the back with his power. It had been the barest touch, but Charles had gone down and stayed down.

Erik had arrived moments later, summoned by Charles’ pained cry, just in time to see Shaw leave with the artifact, and he'd given chase, not even pausing to see how badly Charles was hurt. Charles didn't even blame him, not entirely. Erik had even more of a history with Shaw than Charles did. Erik blamed Shaw for the deaths of his parents, and he had always vowed he would avenge them one day.

Charles had never dreamed Erik's quest for vengeance would lead to him abandoning Charles when Charles needed him most.

It had been Logan who'd found him, carried him out, gotten him to a hospital. Stayed with him after surgery, held his hand as he learned his spine had been shattered, a section of his spinal cord all but obliterated, that he would never walk again. Logan had stayed with him through his long and grueling recovery, held him as he grieved, absorbed the blows as he raged.

Erik had never returned.

Charles knew he was lucky to have Logan, and he loved Logan fiercely, yet a part of him still missed Erik. He knew Logan missed him as well, though he'd never admit it.

The soft sound of footsteps drew him out of his reverie, though for a moment he thought he was in a waking dream. Erik was striding into the clearing.

He looked damned good, too. Lean as ever, all lithe muscle and tawny skin. The light filtering through the trees sparked golden highlights in his auburn hair, and he wore a three-day scruff. Charles couldn't look away, sure the apparition would vanish the moment he did.

Erik caught sight of him. “Charles?”

He sounded as good as Charles remembered, that rich baritone with a faint, unplaceable accent.

“Erik?” It had to be a dream. Didn’t it?

Erik's gaze raked over him, taking in the wheelchair. “It's good to see you, again, old friend.”

Charles said nothing.

He'd imagined this confrontation many times, but he'd never expected Erik to look so good. Damn him.

“I've missed you,” Erik said.

“Then why did you stay away?”

“I didn't think you'd want me around, after--”

“After more than a year? Not bloody likely. Immediately after? Yes. You shouldn't have stayed away.”

Erik hung his head. “I know now.”

“What brings you here? As if I couldn't guess.”

“You and Shaw are still hunting the same things.”

Shaw. Of course. Always Shaw.

“Your thirst for revenge will get you killed one day, my friend.”

“I can handle Shaw.”

“Don't kid yourself, Erik. His mutation is deadly.”

Erik had advanced steadily as he spoke, untill he stood mere feet from Charles. He dropped to his knees, staring straight into Charles’ eyes. “I'm very glad he didn't kill you.”

“It was a close thing.” Closer than Charles really liked to think about. “He barely touched me, and he still pulverized three vertebrae.”

“How bad is it?” Erik's question was little more than a whisper.

“Bad enough.” Not that it was really any of Erik's business. He traced a line a handswidth below his nipples. “I can't feel anything below here.”

Erik's eyes shone with anguish. “For what it's worth, I am sorry, Charles. I truly am.”

“It's not enough. Not now,” Charles said. “You're too late.”

“Will you ever forgive me?” He stared bleakly at Charles. “I know I have no right, but I truly have missed you.”

“I don't know,” Charles admitted. Eventually. Maybe. “I do miss you. But I don't know if I can forgive you. Not now. Not yet.”

For a moment, Erik looked stricken, then he nodded. “Fair enough. How's Logan? I presume he's here with you.”

The implication being Charles couldn't have made it here on his own. True enough, but that knowledge still rankled. “I'm not helpless,” Charles snapped.

“I never said you were,” Erik said evenly. “Just still adapting, I imagine.”

“Something like that,” Charles muttered.

Erik placed his hands just above Charles’ knees, and Charles saw him squeeze gently. “You've always been strong, Charles. I see no reason why this should change that.”

Erik knew him too well. Still.

Erik gazed deep into Charles’ eyes, searching for something. Then he lunged forward, hand snaking behind Charles’ head, pulling him forward until their lips met.

Charles scrabbled, tried to push Erik away, until his traitorous body yielded and he drank in the taste of him.

“What the fuck?” Logan.

Erik pulled back, glared at the other man. “Good to see you stuck around.”

“One of us had to.”

Erik flinched. “I guess I deserved that.”

“That's not all you deserve.” A knapsack dangled from Logan's left hand; he unsheathed the claws of his right.

“You just couldn't wait to have him all to yourself, could you?”

“Stop it, both of you.”

Both men stared at Charles.

“You know I hate it when the two of you fight.” Even when they'd been a triad, Logan and Erik had fought like junkyard dogs. Charles had despised it then; he liked it no better now.

“Charles, you can't be willing to just forgive and forget.”

“I'm not,” Charles said. “But that doesn't mean I want bloodshed.”

“But you were kissing him.”

“I was. That doesn't mean I've forgiven him.” He hadn't. He really hadn't. But he also still loved the man Damn it.

“So what do you want, Chuck?”

“You,” Charles said quietly. “Both of you.”

Logan and Erik both stared at Charles for a long moment, then they eyed each other warily.

“Please. Even if it's just one night.”

“Okay,” Logan said. Erik nodded sharply.

“Dinner first,” Charles declared. “Erik, you're cooking. Logan, come tell me what you found.”

“Fine,” the two men saud as one.

**~xXx~**

Dinner was a strained affair, Erik's emotions held tightly in check, Logan's hostility just barely concealed. Charles had a headache by the time they were done eating.

“Love me,” he told them both. “Make me forget my name.” He wheeled toward the air mattress. The ground was a bit uneven, and he felt awkward under Erik's scrutiny.

“Do you need help?” Erik asked.

“No.” Charles unbuttoned his shirt, stripped it off, then transferred onto the bed with little difficulty. He pulled himself backward to the center of the bed, turned, arranged his legs, lay back. “Now come join me.”

Logan sat on the near side, staking out his territory, leaving Erik to circle around to the other side. Logan removed his shirt and his boots, then stood to remove his jeans. Erik stripped with swift efficiency, eyes on Charles.

“You're not going to--?” Erik gestured at Charles’ trousers.

“Everything I can still feel is already exposed,” Charles answered.

Erik's face fell. “So you can't--”

“Don't you dare feel sorry for me,” Charles snapped. “I may not be able to feel my cock, but it turns out the brain really does rewire itself. My upper body has become one giant erogenous zone. I assure you I will get off, and it's still bloody damned spectacular. So don't pity me.”

“I won't” Erik said softly as he joined Charles on the bed.

Logan stretched out on Charles’ other side, one broad-fingered hand stroking the side if Charles’ neck. Those fingers then slid down onto Charles’ chest, lazily circled Charles’ right nipple.

Charles arched into the touch.

Erik nipped gently at Charles’ shoulder, licked a stripe up his neck to his ear, nuzzled the shell, sucked the lobe into his mouth.

Charles moaned, low and needy.

It quickly became clear Erik and Logan were in competition to see who could best pleasure Charles, and Charles would be the winner. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Charles was gasping and groaning and shuddering through the mother of all orgasms.

Logan lay back, a satisfied smile on his face. Erik moved to get up, but Charles gripped his wrist. “Stay. Stay the night.”

Erik let himself be pulled back down.

Logan curled a possessive arm around Charles’ torso, just above the zone of patchy sensation that faded down to nothingness. Erik went higher, his arm angled over Charles’ upper chest, his hand on Charles’ shoulder.

In the morning, Erik was gone. So was Logan's knapsack.

TBC...


End file.
